Assassin
by yukime katsuhiko
Summary: A trained assassin, on a mission to kill itachi, meets a group who will alter her to something else...


  
THE ASSASSIN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I know who wrote the fanfic Naruto's band.  
This is just a fanfic but Yuki is my character... And if you have read the  
Fanfic "EVENTS" you might have an idea who Yuki is...  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
THE ATTACK   
  
A dark blue haired guy was sitting by a branch of a tree when a girl happened to pass by. He looked at the girl who had long lavender hair and later on he noticed something.  
  
" Hey that's the direction to our house..." The guy said. He immediately gathers up his chakra to his feet and made a run for it.  
  
He arrived before the girl could even step at their doorway. The girl then knocked and the door was opened. She saw the guy with the dark blue hair. But instead of asking him, she went straight pass him.  
  
" What the..." The guy uttered then said to himself." She looks beautiful but she needs a personality transplant..."  
  
" Does Itachi Uchiha live here??" The girl then asked.  
  
" Why does she need Itachi??" The guy said to himself.  
  
" Hey, do you hear what I just said??" The girl sounded, irritated.  
  
" What to do now???" He said to himself." No, Don't panic Sasuke... don't panic think of a plan..."  
  
" Hey I'm not joking I need to find Itachi!!!!" The girl said again.  
  
" I know who Itachi is..." Sasuke said.  
  
" Then where is he???" The girl said brushing her hair with her hand making her beauty noticeable.  
  
" What do you want with him???" Sasuke asked.  
  
" None of your business..." The girl replied." Now, would you mind telling me where he is!!!"  
  
" OK...SWEAT DROP..." Said Sasuke. He straightened up and said." I Am Itachi Uchiha..."  
  
At those words the girl jumped a few paces backward and readied herself for a fight. She pulled her kunai from her kunai holder.  
  
" Hey!!!... What do you want from Itac---- I mean from me???" Sasuke asked he was deeply puzzled. Then to him, " that was close..."  
  
The girl just smiled. Her smile was very sweet...  
  
" I'm here to KILL you... Itachi Uchiha..." She said while still smiling.  
  
" HUH???..." Sasuke was bewildered. " Waddya mean???... I just don't get it???"  
  
" Are you a dope or a what???" She said  
  
At her words Sasuke got very angry...  
  
" I'M NO DOPE!!!... NARUTO'S THE ONLY DOPE AROUND", Sasuke said.  
  
"Cool down ...SWEAT DROP... I just wish I knew who Naruto is..." She said  
  
" NARUTO IS THE BIGGEST DOPE THERE IS....", Continued Sasuke.  
  
" ...What's gotten into him???..." Said the girl.  
  
" THAT BIG DOPE A LOGGERHEAD A...a...a...WATCHAMACALIT"  
  
" SWEAT DROP....am ehem.... Itachi???..." Said the girl  
  
" WHAT???!!!" Shouted Sasuke  
  
" YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!!!!"  
  
" AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT I HAVE AND DON'T HAVE TO DO!!!"  
  
" IS THAT NECESSARY???!!!???"  
  
" YUP!!!"  
  
" SINCE WHEN??"  
  
" SINCE NOW!!!"  
  
" WHY YOU ARROGANT..."  
  
" BIGMOUTHED GIRL..."  
  
" DOPE..."  
  
" IDIOT."  
  
" LOUT..."  
  
Just then Naruto arrived at the Uchiha's house. Sasuke and the girl were still arguing.  
  
" Konichiwa!!!!" Said Naruto. Then he noticed the girl with lavender hair. " Who is she???"  
  
" WHAT!!!" Both of them shouted.  
  
" Naruto???... What the heck are you doing here???" Asked Sasuke  
  
" Visiting... what else." Naruto replied." hey who is she???"  
  
" I don't even know who---"  
  
" Is she your girlfriend???" Naruto said absentmindedly. " I'll say this to Sakura and Ino!!!"  
  
BUGSH!!!!   
  
Just then to hands punched his face.  
  
" HEY!!! WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR???" Naruto whined  
  
" DOPE!!!" They both shouted at him  
  
" Who is she Sas---"  
  
Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke was able to cover his mouth with his hands. And he whispered at Naruto's ear. " Will please shut your damn mouth!!!"  
  
" Hey what's the fuss all about???" Naruto whispered back.  
  
" I'll Explain later for now call me Itachi." Sasuke replied.  
  
" EHEM...EH.EM..."  
  
"Got it!!!" Sasuke said  
  
" Yup!!!..."Said Naruto.  
  
"EHEM..." The girl coughed louder than before.  
  
"WHAT???" Sasuke shouted angrily.  
  
" Can we proceed to what we were talking? I have a mission to complete," She said coolly," And If you don't mind..." She said giving a stern look at Naruto.  
  
" And what business is that???" Asked Naruto sarcastically.  
  
"And what's that going to do with you???" She said merely loosing her temper.  
  
" I'm a friend of Sas--," But even before he could finish his sentence Sasuke nudged him at the ribs." I mean I'm a friend of the Uchiha..."  
  
" Oh, a friend---yeah right---whatever..." Said imperiously. " Not that it matter I daresay, you won't be needing any help---- I can deal with the both of you myself"  
  
She, therefore, prepared herself in fighting position. Retrieving her Kunai from her kunai holder.  
  
" HEY!!!" Naruto shouted. " WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS HAPPENING???"  
  
Naruto's shouts were drowned by the sudden flared commotion of the girl, who, in Naruto's opinion, is extremely pretty.  
  
" AS IF I WOULD GIVE UP THAT EASILY!!!" Sasuke shouted  
  
" I certainly hoped that you would say that..." She replied with a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about???" Sasuke asked.  
  
" Does that concern you???" Her smile was wider than before." Or are you just worried" 


End file.
